CrazyKairos
by lovestory034
Summary: Como todos sabemos, Dean haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Sam de la sangre de demonio... Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando su única esperanza amenace con volverlos locos...? -Y el beicon? -Lo he tirado, llevabas toda la semana comiendo solo eso! - QUÉ!


**Discalimer;** porsupuesto ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el Fic me pertenecen, son todos de su creador Erik kripke.

:)

**ATENCIÓN!;** pueden aparecer algunos **SPOILERS **para las personas que todavía no hayan visto la 4 temporada. No son muchos, pero algo hay. El argumento de este FiC es romántico pero no contiene Wincest, (_aunque me estoy pensando hacer uno)._ xD

La historia se empieza a esplicar unos meses despues de la desaparición de Lucifer, es decir, como a mi me gustaría que siguiera la serie. Pero estoy como tods esperando la quinta temporada. Solo es mi imaginación.

Ennjoy it! ;)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ictus_**

- _Esto no va ha funcionar Sammy..._ - se quejó Dean desde el asiento del conductor por quinta vez consecutiva.

- _Vamos Dean! ¿Qué perdemos intentándolo?_ - le contestó su hermano menor

- _¿Nosotros? Nada aparte de tiempo_ - respondió con un encogimiento de hombros - _pero te juro que como sea otro curandero impostor como los últimos once... le arrancaré la cabeza de un bocado_ - gruñó.

- _Uff... suerte que era yo el de la sangre de demonio..._ - se rió Sam ocupando el sitio del copiloto

- _Eh!_ - protestó Dean - _eso no ha tenido gracia_

- _Sí la ha tenido, Dean. Te picas por que no lo has pensado tu primero..._

- _Cállate Samantha_ - replicó el mayor

Sam resopló divertido y hechó su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar dormir un poco.

**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el final de su lucha contra los demonios. Aun no sabían bien como lo habían conseguido pero el caso es que lo habían hecho. Habían conseguido devolver a ese hijo de puta al hoyo del que provenía y tal como dijo Bobby en su momento; un mal de cabeza menos. Y uno muy gordo! pero claro, las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Una vez acabaron con su mayor problema volvió uno más cercano a sus mentes; la sangre que corría por las venas de Sam. Sangre de demonio. El mismo Lucifer en persona les informó que esa sangre seguiría en "funcionamiento" mientras viviera un solo demonio y , claro, evidentemente jamás podrían vivir lo suficiente como para matarlos a todos...

Dean creyó derrumbarse por completo al recibir la noticia, almenos hasta que Castiell, no supo si en un acto de caridad, le dijo que existía otra solución con Sam; un curandero. Uno de verdad, porsupuesto, no uno de esos que se anuncian en las páginas amarillas. Personas dotadas con la capacidad de sanar que quizá le pudieran hacer la vida más llevadera a Sam.

No hace falta decir que Dean no se lo pensó dos veces, por mucha información desaventajadora que le pudiera dar Bobby (que si el desorbitado precio, que si el 99% eran estafadores...) En aquel momento solo podía pensar en que existía una cura para su hermano, claro! los ángeles no mienten. Y que él iba a encontrarla costara lo que costara...

O eso pensaba hasta el noveno "curandero" que les había tirado agua maloliente a la cara y había bailado un ritual extraño entre danza de la lluvia y del vientre. Porsupuesto ninguno había resultado verdadero o efectivo en ningun sentido. Y eso cabreaba a Dean desde lo más profundo.

Sam, por otro lado se tomaba las cosas con un poco más de calma. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar los impulsos por beber sangre y a respirar hondo cuando creía tener alucinaciones. Poco a poco estas amainaban aunque siempre reaparecieran en el momento menos oportuno. Sam sabía que no podía seguir así, pero no se lo pensaba decir a Dean. Se sentía como si la sangre de demonio en su interior estuviera evolucionando hasta ser un "demonio" realmente. Es decir, temía que qualquier día le saliera un mini demonio de dentro de su cuerpo a lo "embarazada del diablo". Realmente eso le ponía los pelos de punta...

**

- _Sammyyyyy, Sam, SAM!_ - Dean intentó despertar a su hermano que dormía plácidamente al otro lado del asiento.

- _¿Quéeee? ¿Que quieres?_ - soñoliento, este se despertó

- _Venga Bella durmiente. Que a quien tienen que curar es a tí, no a mí_ - salió del impala de un salto dejando a su hermano resoplando por su broma dentro.

Ya más despejado Sam se estiró mientras salía e inspeccionaba el lugar. Un tranquilo barrio de casitas bajas que parecía ser parte de una gran urbanización. Sí, ya se conocía a la gente que vivía en esos lugares; jardinero particular, chófer y muchos... muchos trapos sucios. Perdió toda la esperanza de encontrar nada "decente" en esos lares y le pareció que Dean le leía la mente cuando giró sobre si mismo mirando las casas y luego miró a Sam con esa cara suya que todo lo decía.

- _Bueno, vamos a ver lo que nos encontramos_ - intentó motivarlo Sam - _total, ¿que podemos...?_

- _No digas "que podemos perder" Sammy, te lo advierto_ - gruñó Dean. A lo que Sam puso sus famosos ojos de cachorrito mientras empezaba la cuenta atrás en su cabeza; _"4, 3, 2, 1..." _- _Vale! Muy bien! Iremos, pero te juro que como me vuelva a tirar agua, como si quiera haga ademán de tirarme agua... lo ahogaré en ella_ - dicho esto arrancó a caminar calle arriba. Por mucho que lo intentara disimular, y aunque estuviera ya harto, los dos sabían que Dean no perdería ninguna oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, de salvar a Sammy.

- _¿dónde dices que esta la casa?_ - preguntó huecamente Dean.

- _en la otra dirección..._ - Sam casi no pudo aguantar la risa

Sin inmutarse Dean giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando al mismo paso acelerado de antes. Sam, a su lado, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reirse de esa cómica situación ya que estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, Dean se volvería más demonio que él mismo. Caminaron siguiendo las órdenes del hermano menor durante dos o más calles contemplando los lujosos járdines adornados con piscinas y verdes céspedes, las grandes y altas casas cerradas por también enormes porticones hasta que llegaron a una esquina donde se pararon en seco. Más bien la muchedumbre les hizo parar de golpe. Un montón de gente que se aglomeraba al costado de una ambulancia era apartada por agentes de la policía que gritaban y agitaban los brazos para que los curiosos volvieran a sus casas.

- _Oh mierda... dime que el curandero ese no vivía en el 407..._

- _Pues sí, eso pone aquí_ - contestó Sam mirando sus folios

- _Pues se estan llevando a nuestro amigo en una bolsa de plástico. Es hasta graciosa nuestra suerte ¿no crees?_ - intentó hacer reir Dean pero Sam lo miró mal - _no, ya... claro_

- _Disculpe señora_ - llamó Sam a una mujer vestida con un batín rosa pálido y rulos del mismo color en la cabeza

- _¿Síííí?_ - contestó ella quiriendo parecer sexy

- _¿me podría explicar que ha sucedido... _- Sam pudo ver por encima de los rulos de la señora como Dean intentaba contener la risa - ... _aquí,_ _Porfavor?_

_- Pues claro que sí, cielo! -_ dijo muy contenta agarrando el brazo de Sam _- ¿por qué no entras a casa y te lo explico todo... todo... y todo -_ esta vez Dean se estaba retorciendo de la risa haciendo que las personas de su alrededor lo miraran mal

- _No, si yo no... quiero decir_ - Sam sentió la irrefrenable necesidad de salir corriendo. De pronto miró a Dean y empezó a hacer señas con las manos como si lo acabara de ver - _Dean! Dean! Que bien que te encuentro_ - él, sorprendido, todavía se enjuagaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Mientras la señora lo miraba Sam le hizo entender por señas que si no iba en ese preciso instante, era hombre muerto.

-_ Holaa Sammy_ - se acercó aun riendo - _¿qué decía señora? ¿sabe lo que le ha pasado?_

- _Sí_ - un poco inquieta se removió el cabello - _dice la policia que ha sido un suicidio_ - repasó a Dean de arriba a abajo y miró a los alrededores-_ pero yo no lo creo_...- susurró

- ¿_No lo cree? ¿por qué? ¿que ha visto, señora?_ - insistió Sam un poco más tranquilo

- _Mas bien, lo que no he visto..._ - Sam y Dean se miraron extrañados - _Sí, sí les digo que yo ví entrar al señor Butteck dos veces esta noche a su casa... pero no salió de ella..._

_- ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir, no lo habrá visto salir, es imposible que..._

_- Silencio jovencito. A mí no se me escapa nada en este barrio -_ cortó la señora muy ofendida a Dean _- si yo digo que no salió es que no salió. Había dos señores Butteck!! Además el cuerpo estaba demasiado mutilado para haberselo hecho él mismo...!_

_- Esta bien, la creemos -_ intervino Sam

- _Hermanooo... ¿qué les das a las señoras, que se pelean por ti?_ - susurró Dean en un tono sensual mientras aguantaba los espasmos de la risa contenida. Sam le propinó un codazo en las costillas mientras intentaba disimular delante de la señora.

_- muchas gracias por la información - _le dijo al final

Cuando la señora se fue a su casa y se quedaron solos empezaron a repasar todos los datos. Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo aunque ninguno dijo nada hasta que encontraron una boca de el alcantarillado abierta y con rastros de algun tipo de substancia viscosa.

- _M__etamórfico..._

- _Sí _- suspiró Dean - _que asco!_ - se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras - _lo siento Sammy, pero creo que tenemos trabajo_ - dijo antes de saltar a dentro

- _Odio a estos bi_chos - gruñó él

Andaron con las linternas un buen rato siguiendo las pistas que ese ser había dejado bajo tierra, pero resultó que estas conducían a otra salida a la superficie. El metamórfico se había transformado en otra persona.

- _Que gracioso... Sammy, creo que ni siquiera sabe que le estamos siguien..._

Pero Dean no pudo acabar la frase cuando algo le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda haciéndole caer de rodillas. Intentó levantarse pero el monstruo le volvió a golpear, esta vez apartándolo de la escalera.

- _¡¡Dean!!_ - llamó Sam que se había rezagado un poco inspeccionando restos que había encontrado en el suelo. Para cuando llegó a su lado el metamórfico ya estaba casi en la cima de la escalinata. Sam cogió a su hermano para comprovar que estuviera bien e iluminó al ser con la linterna. Lo único que consiguieron averiguar fue que se había convertido en una bonita chica de cabello largo y marrón antes de que emergiera a la superficie.

- _Síguelo Sam!_ - gruñó su hermano

- _No, Dean. Primero recomponte ahora ya sabemos que forma a adoptado -_ le ayudó a ponerse de pie

_- ¿No ves que si se ha transformado en esa chica es por que será su próxima víctima? - _chilló - _Estoy bien, estoy bien, Sammy síguelo!_

Sin pensárselo más Sam escaló por las escaleras y apareció en el asfalto de un barrio ya más común pero no por eso desarreglado. Pero sin rastro de la chica o del ser... o de lo que fuera!

Divisó un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban por la acera de enfrente y les pregunó por una chica de cabello oscuro y ondulado. Le señalaron muy estrañados hacia donde había salido corriendo y él fue tras de ella. LLegó a una gran calle buscándola con la mirada pero solo llegó a tiempo de ver una ventana romperse de golpe. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y Sam había aprendido a hacer caso a sus presentimientos.

Cuando iba a volver a correr hacia la casa escuchó los jadeos de Dean detrás suyo. Él ni siquiera se paró a preguntar y fue corriendo hacia donde Sam estaba mirando

- _Me voy a cargar a ese... soon of the bitch...!_ - gruñó, y Sam no pudo reprimir un sonrisa cansada

Se arrastraron por la pared de la casa a la qual acababan de romperle una ventana y se situaron debajo de la misma. Decidieron que sería más seguro entrar por la puerta ya que todavía no habían oido gritar a nadie. Dean dió una patada que la hizo saltar de su marco y el estruendo sonó hueco por toda la casa.

- _Quizá no haya nadie_ - repuso Sam

- _¿Entonces por que habría entrado aquí?_ - lo que más odiaba Dean de las cacerías era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo; perseguir al bichito que se esconde y limpiar las paredes con la espalda empuñando la pistola como si fuera una granada... uf! Él prefería agarrar a esos desgraciados y estrellarlos, simplemente.

No le dió tiempo a acabar con su monólogo interior ya que, al doblar la esquina del sótano, una sombra le arrebató la pistola de un manotazo y le propinó un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula. ¿Un puñetazo?

- _¿Dean?!_ - Sam se dispuso a disparar a la sombra pero esta salió corriendo sorteando las columnas de la planta baja. Entonces lo oyeron; un grito profundo y angustiado seguido de un forcejeo. El menor se tiró literalmente contra el interruptor de la luz mientras Dean recogía el arma del suelo y corría hacia el grito.

Lo que vió lo dejó mas aturdido que si le hubiera caido un florero encima.

La misma chica que lo había atacado en las alcantarillas estaba atacando con un palo a... ¿ella misma? _"Oh! Claro Dean, si es un metamórfico! "_ le riñó su propia consciencia. Por acto reflejo alzó la pistola apuntando a...

- _Sam, esto... no es por ser un indeciso pero... es que me parecen totalmente iguales! _- Dean realmente había visto de todo pero en esos momentos no creía poder estar mas aturdido. La chica de su izquierda, la que huía, bien podía ser inocente; él también huiría. Y la chica de su derecha... bueno! parecía igual de asustada y él también hubiera cogido un palo para defenderse si hubiera podido...!

Las dos figuras femeninas de igual estatura, con los mismos grandes ojos marrones y el pelo, también castaño, desordenado por la pelea miraban a Dean, Sam y sus armas respectivamente.

- _No creo que pidiéndolo por favor..._ - intentó Dean - _no, claro que no..._

_- ¿Quiénes soys vosotros? - _replicó una de las chicas

- _Quienes van a salvarte o a matarte, una de dos!_

- _Dean...! _- susurró Sam a forma de reproche

- _Mirad, las dos_ - las dos fijaron su mirada en Sam - _sentaos ahí en esas sillas mientras yo voy a por el cuchillo de plata, entonces todos saldremos de dudas, vale?_ - Sam se dispuso a subir las escaleras - _¿Dean, las vigilas?_

_- No les quitaré el ojo de encima, hermanitoo -_ dijo él en un tono demasiado cargado de diversión. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y corrió tanto como pudo hasta el coche

Dean seguía apuntando con la pistola a las dos chicas sin moverse ni un milímetro hasta que alguna cosa tocó su pierna y lo asustó como un demonio. Rápidamente giró su pistola hacia el bulto y lo último que identífico antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fue que un gato negro y peludo acababa de bufarle.

Oyó un grito de alerta antes de estrellarse contra el frío suelo; _demasiado tarde, no?_ pensó él. Se giró sobre si mismo en un intento de volver a pensar con claridad pero ensegida se encontró ahogándose por culpa de el palo que la chica--- el metamórfico (se corrigió mentalmente) sostenía con fuerza contra su garganta. Pasaron los segundos forcejeando en busca de aire -_Sam! ¿dónde estas?- _

Dean empezó a oír los gritos y gruñidos como en otra dimensión, lejos muy lejos. El aire estaba empezando a faltarle seriamente y lo único que podía hacer era intentar mover los párpados. Ese escozor que tanto conocía en los pulmones ya volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Y Maldijo.

Maldijo por todo; por dejar a Sam solo, por morir de esa manera, por no haber podido ser mejor persona, por no haber querido nunca a nadie como tanto le hubiera gustado, incluso maldijo por haber desayunado esa mañana panecillos en vez de beicon...

De pronto...

**PUM! **

Se escuchó un sonido hueco, como al descorchar una ampolla

y luego oscuridad.

Fría y desoladora oscuridad...

y dolor...

Un dolor intenso en la cabeza... casi parecía humano, pero no podía ser; él estaba muerto, la había palmado. _Game Over! _En cualquier momento vería a la Parca y...

El pinchazo en la cabeza le insinuó lo contrario mientras comenzaba a ver la oscuridad borrosa y se acercaba a una luz azul.

Recordó el trozo de la película _"Polstergeit_" en el que gritan a la pequeña Caroline que se aleje de la luz, pero él se sentía extrañamente atraido por ella. Quería tocarla, que le envolviera, sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, pasar el resto de la eternidad dentro de ella. Alargó el brazo en un intento de ir más rápido hacia la luz pero se dió cuenta de que no podía mover un solo músculo. Simplemente flotaba a la deriva y, cuando más nervioso estaba y el dolor de la cabeza ya casi no le dejaba abrir los ojos, los divisó.

Dos pares de ojos que lo miraban expectantes. La realidad cobró una nueva dimensión, más sólida y desde luego mas reconfortante. Sintiendo otra vez las extremidades, se llevó la mano a la cabeza aunque el dolor ya iba disminuyendo. Se frotó las cejas y la frente pero se vió obstaculizado por otro par de manos que le sujetaban la parte superior de la cabeza.

- _!Dean! Menos mal que ya vuelves a estar consciente_ - la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza como si tuviera resaca y se dió cuenta que uno de los pares de ojos que lo miraban eran los suyos: ahora risueños y más relajados.

- _¿Sam? ¿Dónde...? ¿Qué me ha pasado...? Yo..._ - a mesura que su cabeza se despejaba podía ir recuperando el tacto. Gracias a eso sintió una calidez muy placentera en la parte superior de su cabeza. Dedujo que las manos que le estaban dando ese extraño calor pertenecían a el otro par de ojos marrones que lo miraban detenidamente.

- _Ya esta mucho mejor, Sam_ - hablaron esos ojos con una voz que a Dean le pareció mil veces mas bonita que la de qualquier cantante conocida

- _Muchas gracias Noa_ - se dirigió a su hermano- _Para que luego le des de comer a los gatitos que te encuentras por la calle..._ - se burló Sam y Dean sintió las vibraciones en su cabeza de la risa de la chica de los ojos castaños.

Se irguió en un acto involuntario para verla mejor y ella le quitó las manos. Enseguida sintió un vacio donde ella lo había soltado. Sintió frío, un frío que no era para nada natural...

Ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas detrás de él y lo miraba divertida. Se había recogido el desordenado y ondulado pelo en una cola de caballo que solo la hacía parecer mas inocente. ¡Dios! de verdad era el mismo Dean el que estaba pensando en esas cosas tan escalofriantmente cursis!? Definitivamente la falta de aire le había destrozado las pocas neuronas que le quedaban...

- _Eh! yo no hago eso!_ -protestó él aparatando la mirada de su ahora delirio personal - _Sam, quiero una explicación ahora mismo, ¿qué narices a pasado?_

Sam rió despreocupado y se tomó su tiempo en contestar

_- Pasa, hermanito- _se incorporó_ - que sin querer, hemos encontrado lo que andábamos buscando..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Difícilmente en mis Fics se llega a un _final feliz_ fácilmente...

pero como estos dos hermanitos lo han pasado, fatal, ya veremosss...

xDD ajaaj

Buenooo, en el FiC he decidido invertarme un personaje nuevo ya que sinceramente, y sin ánimo de ofender; todas las chicas que han pasado por esta serie han sido un poco.... bueno! ya me entendeis! xD

En fin, el Fic no es esencialmente Wincest, pero aquí literalmente puede pasar de todo

xD

**muchas gracias** por leerloOoOO!!

soys lo que me da cuerda! x*

**besos y cuidaooss!!!**

=D


End file.
